Here's to The Night
by Yanagi Shidou
Summary: Hate can kill. Taito. Be nice, it's my first fic. *Complete*
1. Here's to the night

// - Thoughts  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I do not own Digimon or Eve 6  
  
  
  
Here's To the Night  
  
// If..........if..........if.........if! How I wish that word didn't exist. How I wish that night never happened. If only we had taken the subway. If he hadn't have wanted to walk beach. If he....if we had waited ten more minutes. If he hadn't have declared those three little words to the heavens. If he hadn't had been so heroic. If he didn't have that mouth of his. If he didn't have so much pride. If I didn't love him so much, than this would be easy. //  
  
Two lonely tears cascaded down the cheeks of the living heart of Yagami Taichi. Those silent tears screamed out more on the events to come; than the black flower bruised eye, ever did. More than that still bleeding split lip. More than the extremely visible cuts on the furled brow, and more than the hand mark that marred the pale skin. Those two tears were confirming the worst of out comes.  
  
Taichi was laying unnaturally still. The always constant energy was gone, taken away by ignorant bigots who could not see past their hate, to realize that love is love; and the medication from the hospital. He didn't seem to fit those bleached white sheets upon which he lay. His tanned skin - those parts untouched by hate - had faded from the olive perfection to a sickly peach color. His face was swollen from the beating, if you didn't know it was Tai, you would have never guessed. Two black flowers covered those beautiful chocolate eyes. His silken cheeks were swollen by the marks of golden knuckles. A large cut ran from his inquisitive left eyebrow to his soft, pink lips. His love couldn't see anything else but he face, but from what the doctor had told him, the rest of this fallen Greek deity was not much better. Broken left rib cage, seven broken ribs on the right. Broken spinal cored. Kidney swelling. Two more tears followed the suit of their brothers. //If only you had never met me, none of this would have happened//  
  
A nurse entered the overly sterile room, to check the heart monitor of the patient. She inwardly broke. The patient had been here for over a week, and his soul mate never left his side. She had hoped that he would make it. His other half needed him to survive, but when she saw the tears stream down the pale lover's face, she knew that all her praying , and the praying of the other nurses' had gone unanswered. This was the first time that Taichi's heart had cried. She knew that it would be over soon. She silently said a thank you to God. Taichi would suffer no longer, and she asked him that he keep the couple separated for only a short time. //Call them both home.// She left just as silently as she entered, her white uniform slippers making no sound on the fake marble tile.  
  
Taichi's lover gently grasped his hand, their song's intro was just beginning. //How does your hand still feel the same when everything else had changed?// His tears spilled unto the sheets. Two lone crystals hit Taichi's hand. His breathing had became labored earlier that day. When his eyes had fluttered opened, the younger lover thought that they would soon be going home, but unfortunately the fates had a different plan in mind.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive.  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
  
Here's to goodbye.  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon.  
  
He had struggled for along time trying to get the strength to speak that afternoon. The other had tried to talk him out of it, but Taichi knew his fate then, and would have none of it. "Hey what did I say to you about crying?". The younger lover had to swallow hard, to get past the lump in his throat. "You s..said 'You...you're gorgeous when...hen you cry, it make's your ocean eye..eye..eyes have crashing waves, but..ut when you sm..smile, even the God..s...Gods are jealous'." Yama stuttered. "That's right so give me that smile." A smile that lit up Taichi's dying eyes, spread across a face, reopening the cut on the lip. When Yama's smiled faded, he could taste the bitter blood. " I love you, Yama. -Taichi's fatigue was beginning to show- never forget that." "I love you too tenshi." Yama was amazed then at how powerful, and clear that had come out. Tai smiled once more, his eyes sparked one last time. He closed his eyes, and Yama knew then, that this was the last day for his heart, for his soul. When Taichi would die, and when they'd bury him, they'd bury his heart as well. //It's not right. We never had chance.// Yama looked down at the small silver band that was on his left pale ring finger. "It was my grandmother's. Yama -Yamato had found his breath was hard to find when Tai bent down on one knee- if you accept this ring, than you will be agreeing to marry me, but accept it only if your heart has no doubts." Yamato didn't even need a second to accept. This was Taichi asking him to be with him forever. //Oh Tai, how I wanted to see that day. How I wanted you to be my first.// Two tears fell that afternoon for the first time since that night. Yamato knew and he could only hope that he would join him soon. He turned to look at the digital clock on the wall. It flashed a green 3:30pm in Yamato's eyes. All he could do now was be there.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
  
Here's to goodbye.  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon.  
  
Yama's shoulders began to shake, as the sobs that were trying escape intensified. He turned to the clock on the wall. 11:59 pm. //Tomorrow's gonna come to soon. Why God, why does the world have to be like this? Why did they have to hate us because of a difference?// Yamato's sob struggled to be released and this time it could not be with held. The pain radiated from that sob to everyone in the hospital. The nurse from earlier, who was sitting in the chapel had tears glistening in her green eyes. All the nurses at the station outside the ICU unit, just parallel to the room, could not with hold their sobs, and they leaned upon one another for support; while their hearts broke for the young men, whose lives were about to leave.  
  
12:00. When the constant beep started, Yamato just simply stood and unhooked the machine, like the doctor had told him. Like Taichi had wanted. The room fell unearthly silent, but that noise that ended everything to Yamato, the sun, the moon, the stars; echoed painfully in his head. "Please Yama, don't leave my breathing up to machines. Just let me go." //That was three days ago, I had been so sure he'd come home.// Yamato sat down once more, and took Taichi's hand in his smaller one. //I'll see you real soon Tai. Aishiteru, koi// He gently lifted the hand to his lips, his fallen tears had made Tai's hand taste salty. He stood and bent down to kiss his love on the lips. Salty crystals constantly fell.  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
There is a second chapter, but I'm not going to bother to upload unless people want me to. No point in wasting space on FFN on stories people don't like, when there are good authors out there that need the space.  
  
  
  
Copyright, 2001 


	2. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the songs "It's so hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday." Or "Beside You." They belong to Boyz To Men, and Tal Bachman, respectively.  
  
  
  
// - thoughts  
  
It's so hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday  
  
  
  
Amara, the emerald eyed nurse, helped Yamato into an empty room, that had bee set up especially for him, she had moved his belongings there, telling him that he'd stay there until the morning. Yamato, to distraught and empty, could not disagree; he simply closed his eyes. Seijin Amara searched her purse for Yamato's phone book, his brother Takeru, had brought it to her two days ago, he had placed stars beside all those she should call. He knew then what would happen, and she promised to shoulder the burden of breaking hearts and hope. Walking on those silent slippers she made her way to the phone, calling those on the list. Each new number dialed, she'd pray that an answering machine would come chiming in. It was easier to deliver the news that way, at least then she wouldn't have to hear the low throat whimper. The sound of a piece of someone's heart breaking, and dying.  
  
After finishing the phone calls and making sure that someone would be there for Yaigmi Hikari, she wiped away her newest tears and headed back for room 515, where the young Yamato was sleeping away this day of goodbye.  
  
She entered the room with her cat like stillness, and sat in the solemn gray chair, that was beside ever hospital bed. Slow melodic music entered her ears. //He must have turned on the radio.// As she watched the young man take roughs breaths, sobs still escaping ever after Morpheus claimed him, she allowed her own sobs to be drowned out by the music.  
  
How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
  
The good times that made us laugh out weigh the bad.  
  
I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever's gone away.  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
// Such an appropriate song//. The overcast day, that threatened to lead into a stormy night, made good on its promise. Rolling thunder could be heard in the distance; and the soothing tune of rain could just be heard over the radio. Amara took the fragile hand of the pale angel in her own. She gently stroked her thumb over the skin.  
  
I don't know where this road is going to lead.  
  
All I know is where we've been, and what we've been through.  
  
If we get to see tomorrow, I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
So much had happened, and she witnessed courage she never thought existed. First when Yamato came out to thank the staff and actually comforted some of the nurses; who cried rivers on him, he held in his tears, and soothed their troubled hearts. Then when she made her last phone call, to one she thought would be the hardest. Yaigmi Hikari, not even waiting for her to say moshi moshi, simply said thank you for watching over Taichi, and not to cry. Tai was happy.  
  
And I'll take with me the memories,  
  
To be my sunshine, after the rain.  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
And I'll take with me the memories,  
  
To be my sunshine, after the rain.  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
Seijin Amara leaned down, allowing her forehead to rest on Yamato's soft hand. Her shoulders screamed at her to cease her tears, but her sobs would be vanquished. So she stayed at Yamato's bedside, waking him from nightmares, watching tears fall, and hearing him cry out to the world through those red rimmed eyes, why? She stayed until the storm passed, she stayed until the digital clock flashed 8:00 am at her, she stayed until Yamato awoke, allowing the small blond a shoulder to cry on, and she stayed until Takeru came for his brother. Not once did her tears fail her in falling, not once did her lips not quiver; not once did her heart not break. She watched as the almost carbon copy of Ishida Yamato walked Yamato out of the room. Holding him up, saying soothing words of hope. And after that Tai's sister Hikari wiped her tears that fell, away. "Don't shed tears for them, they shall be reunited." That smile, that light from the young child lulled her to sleep. And 'twas on that same bed she slept, until her tiny blue cell phone in it's orange covering rang, with the answer to prayer.  
  
Throughout the passing years  
  
all the world seem ever changing  
  
We share the smiles and tears  
  
Of life, with love that's so far ranging.  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
I'll be the one beside you  
  
I'll be your love and loyal friend  
  
Until the end, beside you.  
  
Ishida Yamato slowly made his way into bed. His body screamed in pain from aggravated bruises, but he paid them no mind. The only pain he felt was that of a constant beep, that cried out in his mind. His heart twisted and lonely incurable tears slid down a pale, taunt face.  
  
Yamato lifted his hand to the pillow that lay beside him, not eight days ago was Taichi lying there telling him about the time he accidentally super glued himself to the teacher's chair. It had been a prank that the class was pulling on a substitute, unfortunately for Tai, the principal walked in, and well two hours later Tai was short one pair of pants; and as punishment, had to go though the rest of the day in a pair of "Kiss Me" boxers that his mom had brought back from her trip to America. Matt allowed a small sob full laugh out, as his hand caressed the silk covered pillow. Blue silk pillow cases,, Tai's favorite color. "They remind me of your eyes." Crystal after crystal made a home inside the fabric of the pillow.  
  
He slowly replaced his hand for his face. Inhaling the residing icy cologne as though it was oxygen to drowning lungs. More crystals. //Tai!// His heart sank deeper into his chest, bleeding blood that could never be replaced, expect by one poofy haired, goof ball teddy bear. //Oh I miss you.//  
  
Yamato would never forget that day. //Yesterday……Tai// At 12:02 am, the on call staff entered the sterile death filled room, declaring the time and date of the death of one Yaigmi Taichi.  
  
Love. Yamato closed his eyes, relaxing into their bed, listening to the music. Yamato closed his eyes, and when he awoke, chocolate orbs stole his breath away, the melodic tune still playing in his heart.  
  
Each flower bends with time  
  
Each leaf descends with every autumn.  
  
But you and I will find  
  
Our love won't die or be forgotten.  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
I'll be the one beside you.  
  
I'll be your love and loyal friend  
  
Until the end, beside you.  
  
When you and I are gray  
  
When youth is gone and life is dimming.  
  
I promise you that I'll stay  
  
Beside you, like we were beginning.  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
I'll be the one beside you.  
  
I'll be your love and loyal friend  
  
Until the end, beside you.  
  
It was a fitting day with rain singing a lullaby in its gentle pitter- patter. Buried under a weeping willow, the cool black stone, spanning the width of two grave, simply read: "Not able to be here, but to love in a heart dear." Yaigmi Taichi died by ignorance, and Ishida Yamato died by love. And if you close your eyes, and open your hearts to the wind, you can hear to souls, forever and eternally bound, whispering sweet words of love.  
  
Until the end, beside you.  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
Ok, so there ends the story. I'm really disappointed in this ending. I hate my writing skills. They suck. Oh well. Maybe next time, they'll be better.  
  
~Yanagi~ 


End file.
